The UNC Sickle Cell Research Core serves as a vital resource to all the investigators from UNC-CH and Duke whose research activities utilize the UNC Comprehensive Sickle Cell Program patient population from UNC Hospitals and the various outreach clinics. Working closely with each Principal Investigator, the personnel of the Research Support Core are actively involved in all aspects of the implementation and conduct of the various research projects. Through the Shared Database, the Core personnel help to identify and then to recruit candidates for each protocol. By maintaining a close relationship with each study subject, the Core is able to facilitate the effective implementation and conduct of all the research protocols. The Core has primary responsibility for obtaining and distributing all necessary biologic samples, for completing all research forms, and for maintaining up-to-date patient records that will ensure the validity and accuracy of the shared patient database for the Sickle Cell Center. The Administrative arm of the Research Support core serves to facilitate communication and interaction among all Center investigators and projects, and to act as a liaison with the many institutions and organizations that are so important to this complex state-wide resource. Dr. Eugene P. Orringer provides overall direction for the Core staff personnel, reviewing all ongoing practices to assure the quality of research. He meets regularly with UNC-CH investigators, both individually and as a group, to encourage their collaboration within the institution and with their counterparts at Duke and ECU. Finally, he represents UNC-CH on the Executive Committee of the Center. The additional personnel in the core include: the physician extender who serves as the research coordinator for each of the clinical projects and maintains a close relationship with each study subject; the administrative coordinator who manages the budgetary and personnel functions of the UNC-CH component of the Center and assures close communication and effective working relationships among all participating investigators and institutions; the data manager who makes certain that all necessary data are obtained and that all data forms are complete and accurate; and the Core secretary who manages the Sickle Cell office, supports all Core personnel, maintains office records and files, and serves as a central line of communication for UNC Sickle Cell Program patients, investigators and staff.